Learning
by Kamadaki
Summary: Mr. Delinquent Tomoya isn’t doing too hot in school, and exams are coming right up. Kotomi comes over to tutor him herself, but what happens when she begins to get her own lessons in the art of love, and from her own student no less! Tomoya x Kotomi
1. Lesson 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Clannad. Although, I wish I did own Kotomi... sigh... lol

**Learning**

**Lesson 1: New Tutor, Kotomi**

"Tomoya-kun."

A massed lump grunted underneath a bundle sheets as he heard the sound of his name.

"Tomoya-kun."

Thinking to himself, he wondered who it could be. It was probably Tomoyo again, trying to make sure he wasn't going to be late for summer vacation supplementary classes. Great.

"Tomoya-kun."

The sheets suddenly flew off his lumped figure.

"Okay, okay! Geez, Tomoyo, always waking me up so early in the morn-"

Finally opening his eyes and turning his head sideways, he found himself wedged between two considerably large breasts.

"What's this?" Tomoya quickly thought to himself. It couldn't be Tomoyo, her assets weren't this well endowed. Maybe it was Fujibayashi? No, she would've already chucked him out from beneath his sheets and through the window by now. He knew it definitely wasn't Nagisa's chest he was firmly planted in between.

"Kotomi?" Okazaki said with the muffled voice.

No response.

"Kotomi?

Again, no response.

"Kotomi-chan."

"Okazaki-kun, I'm glad you're finally awake."

Yup. It was Kotomi. Kotomi?!

Finally removing his head from the two mounds, Okazaki looked up to behold his visitor. "Kotomi-chan, what are you doing here?! Did Tomoyo put you up to this? What, she too busy to intrude upon my personal life this morning? Damn president…"

"What are you talking about Tomoya-kun? Don't you remember? I told you yesterday that I was going to come and tutor you on the weekends, and if I had time, after school as well." Kotomi said in a matter-of-factly tone.

Looking at the calendar beside his bed he realized that it was indeed Sunday, and no supplementary classes were being held that day. Tomoya blinked away the grogginess in his head, as the memories of Kotomi telling him that she was going to come tutor the delinquent student came flooding back into his mind.

Tomoya grunted loudly. "Oh, yeah… I remember now."

Slumping back against his headboard, he looked over his new tutor in the morning sunlight. She was wearing a light yellow blouse along with some knee length khaki colored cargo pants. Her purple hair was tied up in her trademark red barrettes, and her evenly toned skin was reflecting the golden rays that were peeking through the crack in his navy blue curtains. Curiously enough, she was holding a light brown bag in her right hand, along with some books in her left. Kotomi looked absolutely stunning in the sunlight, but Tomoya didn't seem to notice this. The only thing he saw in front of him was another annoyance that came in the form of his new tutor: Kotomi Ichinose.

Realizing that Tomoya had been staring at her for quite a long time a slight blush came to Kotomi's cheeks. "Tomoya-kun, are you okay?"

Shaking his head, Tomoya finally snapped out of his daze. Looking quickly away, it dawned on him that he may have been staring at Kotomi for a little longer that he should have been.

Grunting loudly once again, he began to rise from his bed. "Yeah, sorry about that, I was just thinking about this whole tutoring thing."

Shuffling his feet across the floor to where his closet was, Tomoya grabbed for some cargo pants of his own. "Look, Kotomi, you really don't have to do this, I'm fine. I don't even plan to go to college, so…"

Before he could continue Kotomi cut him off. "Nagisa-chan told me to give you some of Sanae-san's bread if you said something like that."

Holding out the bread in her right hand she offered it Tomoya. The words '_…Sanae-san'd bread…' _echoed throughout his mind. The bag's aura was ominously reaching towards Tomoya, as if it wanted to devour him instead of the other way around.

"She said to make sure you ate it all, without leaving a single crumb."

Tomoya knew that eating a single bite of Sanae-san's bread wasn't advisable, but a whole bag would certainly lead to death… or at least a very severe case of diarrhea. Plus, if he didn't eat it all he knew that Kotomi would report this to Nasiga (because Nagisa probably instructed her to do so), who would then report the same story to her parents. Tomoya could already imagine Nagisa's mother running out of the Furukawa bread shop crying about how she was only a burden to them all, and the old man coming to his house, with his bat, ready to play some… 'baseball'. Man, Nagisa could be pretty merciless when it came to his education.

Sighing, he knew he only had one choice. "Okay, Kotomi, let's get started on this tutoring thing."

Drawing the curtains, and opening the window, Kotomi smiled softly at Tomoya, letting the quiet morning breeze lift through her purple locks. Her soft violet orbs gazed intently at Tomoya's own dark blue ones, seeming to pierce through his very soul. Kotomi's eyelids drooped down a bit, her whole face relaxing, as even more of the sun's rays glinted across the flawless white skin of her face. The slight aroma of flowers came to his nose along with the morning breeze, as Kotomi's eyes began to relax as well, creating a special kind of translucent shimmer that only Ichinose Kotomi could create.

Her light pink lips curled up a bit as she spoke, setting the books she held in her right hand on the bed beside her. "Tomoya-kun?"

This time a slight blush came to Tomoya's cheeks, as he quickly averted his eyes away. "Y-yeah…?"

Kotomi continued, her voice slightly softening. "Tomoya-kun... would you…"

Okazaki's heart began to beat faster with each word that came out of her mouth.

"…would you…"

Yes.

"…would you…"

_Yes!_

"…please get out your notes and books, so we could begin?" Kotomi asked with an innocent smile.

Okazaki's head twitched violently to the side.

…

…

… _Does she do that on purpose?_

**Author's Notes:** And that's Lesson 1! I don't think there really is a lesson to learn within this chapter, but you probably wouldn't get the ending sequence if you didn't watch through at least the Kotomi arc of Clannad. Then again, you wouldn't be reading Clannad fanfiction if you didn't finish the series itself, so I have nothing to worry about, right? Oh, and if you hadn't realized yet, I love the Tomoya x Kotomi pairing!!

Please read and review!

kama


	2. Lesson 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Clannad.

**Learning**

**Lesson 2: Who do you like?**

It had nearly been three and a half hours since Tomoya and Kotomi had begun the tutoring session, and even though he was certainly learning a lot (Kotomi was a great teacher) Tomoya still felt a bit distracted from the window incident earlier this the morning. The first time she did her 'magical window thing' was when he had spent the afternoon with her in the school library, and he vividly remembered being very flustered by the whole debacle.

At one point he thought that Kotomi did like him, and whenever she flung open a window and let the wind caress the soft tendrils of her hair, eyes gleaming with an ethereal glow, it always seemed like she was going to say something important. Every single time, it would begin with a few whispers of his name, then a slight pause while her face relaxed, and then slowly but surely… she said something totally unexpected. And not in a good way either.

Honestly, any guy would assume that a girl was going to tell him she liked him in that sort of atmosphere and situation. Tomoya was no exception to this rule, and this magical window thing that Kotomi so loved to do was giving his heart a lot unnecessary strain.

Looking out at the corner of his eye, he took a quick peek at Kotomi and reminded himself that she obviously didn't like him in that way. Tomoya wasn't exactly depressed or saddened by this certain revealation, but all the affection she showed toward him always seemed to throw Tomoya off kilter. Kotomi constantly brought him food, and it was always delicious, and she continually asked him to read books with her, which he thought was an indication of how comfortable she was with him.

Again, at one point he thought because of all this attention that Kotomi may have liked him, but the window incidents had proved to him that it was probably only a strong affection aroused by childhood feelings. He was her first friend, and only friend, for a span of time, so he knew she had special feelings for him. Those feelings, he decided, were all platonic.

Tomoya quietly sighed. _Yup, she would never like a guy like me. _Learning back a bit he took another look at Kotomi. _She's bright and beautiful, and I'm pretty dull and stupid. _He chuckled to himself.

He began to wonder what kind of guy Kotomi would like, or if she liked anyone at all. Writing a mental note in his mind, he decided to inquire about this later, just due to pure curiosity.

"… then you take the cosine of the resulting angle, in turn finding the missing variables you need. Understand?" Kotomi looked over to Tomoya who seemed to be in deep thought. Thinking it was about the Trigonometry problem they were currently working on she let him mull over his thoughts concerning the certain equation.

Resting her hands in her lap, Kotomi sighed a little. To Kotomi, it had been great being able to spend all this time close to Tomoya, and in his room no less, but she quickly reminded herself that it didn't mean anything significant to him. Ever since she was a child, Kotomi had harbored a deep crush on the boy sitting next to her, but he never seemed to notice. She had wanted to tell him her feelings before, but she had never been good at expressing how she felt through words, so Kotomi never got the chance confront him about it. Now it seemed far too late to tell Tomoya about her long hidden affection for him.

With Nagisa-chan, Tomoyo-chan, Kyou-chan and even Ryou-chan in the picture she knew she didn't have a chance. Nagisa had this natural charm about her that Kotomi knew attracted Tomoya to her, Tomoyo was the student body president who had the chance to help Tomoya on many occasions, and Ryou and Kyou had been friends with him ever since they were little.

And who was Kotomi? Just the smart girl.

Sure, they also had been childhood friends but, because of extenuating circumstances, he had forgotten all about their childhood friendship until only recently, so they really only had been friends again for a few months.

Looking back at Tomoya, he still seemed to be in deep thought, but she quickly noticed he wasn't making any headway on the problem in front of him. Glancing up at the clock on his night stand, she realized they had been studying for almost three hours now, so she decided it was time to call it a day.

Turning her head back towards Tomoya, Kotomi began to close the books and clean up the many notes that were scattered around the table they were sitting at.

"Tomoya-kun, I think it's okay that we stop now. You've made a lot of improvement in our first meeting. I'm happy." She smiled at him.

"Really?! Awsome!"

Tomoya got up from his kneeling position and took a big stretch. "Thanks a lot for taking the time to tutor me, Kotomi. I honestly learned a lot, but I guess that's because you're a great teacher!"

Kotomi cheeks turned a light shade of red at his words.

"Well, it's already 12:32! Hey, how about I treat you for lunch, as token of my appreciation for taking the time to tutor a dunce like me."

Excited at the thought of going out to lunch alone with Tomoya, Kotomi quickly stood up to agree. She then noticed the brown bag of bread that Tomoya had left at the side of bed.

"Why don't you eat some of the bread Nagisa-chan gave you for lunch also?"

In a flash Tomoya grabbed Kotomi's hand and they were both out the door in a matter of seconds, stepping into the bright afternoon sunlight.

"NO! Ahem… I mean, no. It'd be best if we went out for lunch. Okay?"

Still holding Kotomi's hand, he dragged both of them far enough from that dreaded brown bag so as to prevent any other inklings from Kotomi about the consumption of even a single bite of Sanae-san's bread.

He let out a sigh of relief once he knew they were safe. _Kotomi will thank me for this later._

The prevailing summer breeze rushed past Kotomi and Tomoya as he pulled her up the hill heading towards the shopping district where he knew many different restaurants and fast food places could be found. Still holding her hand, they continued up the slope when the view of the shopping district finally came into view. Letting out a sigh of relief, Tomoya let go of Kotomi's hand, thoughts of the brown bag still in the forefront of his mind.

He didn't notice that he had been holding Kotomi's hand for quite a bit, and the blatant fact that she was bright red from the hand holding excursion. Kotomi didn't really understand why Tomoya had been so quick to run out of the house and toward the shopping district, but she knew that he was prone to some strange actions every once in a while. It was probably one of those strange things, she thought to herself.

Shaking off the initial embarrassment of feeling Tomoya's hand pressed against hers, she walked to his side, and looked up at him.

"Where are we going to eat?" Kotomi asked in her usual hypnotic tone.

Scratching the back of his head, Tomoya thought about that question for a second. He didn't have much money at the moment, because he had had to spend quite a bit of his savings on various items, and the bulk of that had went into the renovation of Kotomi's garden. Even now, he hadn't fully recovered financially.

Kotomi, still looking up at Tomoya, noticed that he seemed to be troubled by, what she thought was a simple question. She then remembered that Tomoya had to be short on cash. Kotomi was not oblivious to the fact that Tomoya must have spent a great deal of his own money to fix up her backyard garden, and she realized he must not have been able to replenish his finances, as of yet.

"Tomoya-kun, you know we really don't have to eat out. Let's just go back to your house and eat the bread that Nagisa gave you."

Snapping back to reality, he turned his head toward Kotomi. _Why can't she just let go of the whole bread thing?! I'm doing her a big favor by keeping us away from that bread!_

"Uh, it's okay. I really want to eat the bread myself, since Nagisa gave it to me and all… Yeah, so…"

At his words, Kotomi frowned a bit. _Does he care that much about eating Nagisa's bread all by himself?_

Still laughing a bit nervously, Tomoya continued, "Yeah, so don't worry. I know, let's go get for some taiyaki! I'm a bit short on money, so it'll have to do. I'm sorry Kotomi, but is that okay?"

Again, looking back up at him, she agreed. "Don't worry, Tomoya-kun. Anything is fine."

"Still… I wanted to thank you in a better way…"

Kotomi smiled at his kindness. He had always been so kind to her…

"It's okay, Tomoya-kun."

… _as long as it's with you._

"Humph… "

Kotomi happily ate her fish shaped taiyaki while Tomoya sat to the left of her on a bench a feet yards away from where they purchased their food. He noticed that whenever she took a bite of her food she'd make this cute 'humph' sound, and for some reason it seemed to make Tomoya smile on in the inside.

"Humph… humph…"

At least she's enjoying herself, he thought. Taking a bite of his own fish shaped taiyaki, Tomoya turned his whole body towards Kotomi. Back at the house he remembered that he had made a mental note of a question he wanted to ask her, and after he was done chewing and swallowing the bite of taiyaki he took, Tomoya was planning to continue forward with his question. It would be very interesting to see if Kotomi liked anyone, and it sure wouldn't be boring.

"Hey Kotomi-chan, can I ask you something?"

Kotomi looked over at him noticing his whole body was facing her direction and that he had a very serious expression on his face. Swallowing the last bite of taiyaki she had in her mouth, she cleared her throat and nodded her head.

Tomoya shut his eyes once, before opening them again. Then taking a deep breath, and exhaling, he asked the question.

"Kotomi… do you like anyone? I mean, like, romantically?"

Kotomi nearly dropped her taiyaki on the floor. Tomoya stared straight at her, expecting an answer. Quickly looking away from Tomoya's expectant gaze, Kotomi felt her face beginning to heat up. A broad smile spread over Tomoya's face as he saw Kotomi's complexion turn a dark shade of crimson. _So, she does like someone! _This was turning out to be very interesting.

Trying to stall for time, Kotomi took another bite of her taiyaki with her usual 'humph' sound.

Shifting his body to its original postion, Tomoya was beginning to think of ways he could use this entertain himself (of course, in a way as to not hurt Kotomi in any shape or form). Grin still on his face, he knew exactly what he wanted to do with this.

Kotomi at the mean time saw Tomoya turn his body away from her. She thought that maybe he was going to let the question go unanswered, but just when she was going to swallow the bite of taiyaki she had just taken and let out a sigh of relief, Tomoya suddenly spoke up.

"Kotomi-chan, I know you like someone."

Kotomi nearly choked on her taiyaki.

_He knows I like someone?! He c-couldn't know that I l-like him! Could he?!_

"It's obvious by the look on your face that you do…"

Kotomi was now staring down at her lap, taiyaki tightly gripped in her hands. "Tomoya… I was going to tell you sooner or later I just-"

"You don't have to tell me who it is."

A few seconds of silence passed while Kotomi let his words sink in.

"W-what?"

"I said you don't have to tell me." Tomoya answered.

Thinking that lady luck was starting to side with her now, Kotomi began to let out another a sigh of relief, but for the second time today she was stopped mid-sigh.

"… but in exchange, we're going to make this guy fall in love with you."

…

…

…

_W-what?!_

**Author's Notes: **And I give you Lesson 2! There may be a lesson somewhere within this chapter… but I sure as heck don't know what it is. If you do find one tell me!

Haha, well I hope you enjoyed this chapter and be sure to look forward for the next update.

Please read and review!

Thanks bunches

kama


	3. Lesson 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Clannad.

**Learning**

**Lesson 3: Sexy Pose**

"Tomoya-kun, are you a bully?"

Kotomi was now hiding behind her bed, staring, with scared eyes, at Tomoya. They had been at Kotomi's house for nearly an hour and they were getting absolutely nowhere. After finishing their taiyaki Tomoya decided it would be a better idea if they held Kotomi's own tutoring session at her house instead of his. Tomoya's father would have probably been in by this time, and he wanted to avoid him if he could.

So, there they were, in Kotomi's room; Tomoya trying to teach her, what he called 'The Art of Love.'

Now, make no mistake, Tomoya was by no means the most insightful person concerning the matters of love- he had a very limited understanding in the subject at all -but what he did understand was the inner workings of the male mind. After all, he was a male. In that aspect he knew he could help Kotomi. Plus, he was sure that he understood more about relationships than Kotomi did.

This was beginning to hold true.

For the past hour Tomoya had been trying to teach Kotomi how to be _sexy. _He had cleared some space in the middle of her room so they could move around, and then had instructed Kotomi to try and strike a sexy pose.

He advised her, that to conduct a sexy pose she would have to get the guy's attention by accentuating her 'assets', and maybe a few seductive bates of the eyelashes.

Tomoya thought that Kotomi, being as smart as she is, would at least somewhat comprehend what he wanted her to do.

She didn't.

Her first attempt resulted in Kotomi looking as if she was sticking out her chest due to heart failure, and blinking her eyelashes in a consequential seizure.

She may have thought it worked because Tomoya did turn red at this 'sexy' pose, but it was due more to the fact that he was trying his hardest not to burst out in side splitting laughter. So, for the following hour he had been trying to get her to strike a proper sexy stance, and each time it turned out to resemble another medical ailment.

It was starting to seem like they were playing a game of disease charades.

At first it had been funny, but now Tomoya was just getting frustrated. Out of his annoyance he may have rose the volume of his voice a little more than he should have, and this in turn caused Kotomi to hide behind her bed. Now they were back to her calling him a bully.

_This is going to be way harder than teaching her how to greet other people… or maybe even more difficult than teaching her jabs, _he thought to himself.

He really couldn't blame her though. She was the girl who thought pointing to her elbow was funny. Months later, Tomoya still didn't understand the comical value in the action.

Deciding to move on to something else, Tomoya walked over to where Kotomi was hiding and guided her back to the center of the room.

"Okay, Kotomi-chan, let's forget about the sexy pose for a while" Tomoya walked over to her bed and sat on it. "Why don't we move onto the subject of going on a proper date with this guy? If you can do that, you would be able to accomplish much more than in any other situation where you two could hang out.

"You would have time to get closer to him, let him know about you, and in the end tell him how you feel."

Kotomi stared down at her feet. "T-tell him how I feel… What if he doesn't return my feelings?" Even the thought of Tomoya rejecting her feelings scared Kotomi to death.

"Don't worry about that, Kotomi-chan. One date with you is more than enough to make any guy like you." Finally getting up from her bed, Tomoya walked over to where Kotomi was standing. Staring straight at her, he made Kotomi look right up at him.

"Kotomi, you're bright, you're beautiful, and a great person. There is no way any guy couldn't begin to like you if they just got to spend a little more time with you." Breaking his gaze, Tomoya turned around and walked back to her bed, sitting down again. "And that is what the date is for. If you just do the right things everything should turn out great."

_He thinks I'm beautiful? _Kotomi thought, blushing.

Then another, more urgent, thought entered Kotomi's mind. "Um, but Tomoya-kun, I've never been out on a date before so I don't really think it would a good idea if I went into this with no experience. Maybe something el-"

Tomoya cut her off. "Don't worry, I've already thought of a plan to handle that. It really wouldn't be a good idea if you went in unprepared, so we're going to get you some practice."

"Practice?"

"Yeah. You'll be going out on a mock date… with me."

Kotomi blushed deeply at his words.

Noticing Kotomi's reaction, Tomoya spoke up. "Uh… you know if you don't want to go with me I could always get Sunohara instead."

"N-no! Um, it's fine if it's you." Kotomi stuttered out. Just the thought of going out on a date- even if it was a mock date -with Tomoya sent Kotomi into a fluster.

Noticing that there hadn't been a response from Tomoya, she looked up to where he was sitting on her bed. He seemed to be lost in thought.

_A date with Kotomi… _

Slowly walking over to where her window was, Kotomi opened it about half way letting the wind rush through her flowing purple hair. _A date with Tomoya…_

Snapping out of his stupor, Tomoya looked up to find Kotomi missing from the spot where his vision had last placed her. Turning his head to the left he found Kotomi standing by her window. She was staring down into her backyard.

Scratching the back of his head, he called over to get Kotomi's attention. "Kotomi-chan? Sorry, I wasn't paying attention to what you said before; I sort of dazed off for a second. Can you repeat what you where saying?"

Kotomi gracefully turned her head back towards Tomoya, letting the soft rays of the twilight sun sparkle through her clear violet eyes. Her faced calmed, as she placed her hands on the window sill, turning her head back to look down into her garden.

After a few seconds, Kotomi rotated her whole body to face towards Tomoya's. The wind was still blowing through Kotomi's purple hair, as well as the twilight rays continuing to accentuate her already vibrant eyes.

Taking in Kotomi's angelic form, Tomoya swore his heart just skipped a beat. Maybe even two.

Gently smiling, Kotomi finally spoke. "Oh, I was just saying how it would be fine… to go out on a mock date with you."

As the sun finally began to disappear completely under the horizon, just right at that moment, the curtains flew open letting a strong gust of wind rush through the windowsill.

The fading incandescence from the sun began to swallow Kotomi in a symphony of light, engulfing her entire image. It became so bright that Tomoya had to use his hand to shield his eyes. Once the light faded a bit, Tomoya reopened his eyes and looked back up at Kotomi.

What he beheld could have been mistaken for the pure visage of an angel.

At this point, only one thought was running through Tomoya's mind.

… _I guess she really didn't need to learn any sexy poses… _

…

…

…

_Her window thing is more than enough._

**Author's Notes: **Ah! Sorry for the long wait! I just came back from San Diego to celebrate my eighteenth birthday, and I've been gone for the past week.

Anyway, past the excuses, I hope you enjoyed this lesson. Lesson 4 should be coming in the next two or three days, so look forward to it!

As always, please read and review! It's much appreciated.

kama


	4. Lesson 4

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Clannad… but I do own a huge bill for college textbooks! :cries:

**Learning**

**Lesson 4: You like… Sunohara?!**

Mondays.

Tomoya really hated Mondays. What he really hated was that his summer holiday Mondays were being violated by supplementary classes. Heck, his whole summer was being violated by summer supplementary courses. Either way, it was another day of boring classes and lectures.

The day went by as slowly as usual, but today's lessons were significantly less difficult for Tomoya. The single tutoring session he had had with Kotomi seemed to have done him a great deal of good. On normal days, whenever a teacher asked him to explain a certain passage or solve a problem, Tomoya would just stare back with a blank look and shrug.

Tomoya didn't do this because he wanted to be a jerk or anything, he just didn't genuinely know the answer to whatever the teacher was asking, and he sure wasn't going to make something up. He learned to stop making up answers for questions after he got severely punished for coming up with an extremely unique answer in sex education his freshman year (but that's another story).

Yet, today, Tomoya was able to adequately respond to any of his teachers inquiries, much to the surprise of everyone in class, including the teacher. Tomoya had to admit that it did feel good to actually pay attention in class and understand everything, and he really had to owe it all to Kotomi.

After answering an especially hard math question that his math teacher threw at him (he remembered solving the same exact problem with Kotomi the previous day) he looked over at Kotomi and worded a silent thank you towards her direction.

She responded with a bright smile.

_Kotomi really is cute, _Tomoya thought as he sat back down.

Feeling a nudge coming from his right side he looked over to see Sunohara, a stunned expression plastered all over his face.

"Geez man, when did you get so smart? You haven't been studying behind my back have you?!"

"No, of course not." Tomoya leaned back in his chair. "It's just that Kotomi came to my house yesterday to tutor me, and I really didn't have much of a choice in the matter." Placing the feet of his chair back on the floor, he looked back at Sunohara. "She really is a great tutor though."

Sunohara eyed Tomoya suspiciously before finally relaxing his gaze. "Huh… maybe I should ask Kotomi for some help too… Mr. Smarty Pants." Sunohara began to laugh hysterically at his own joke.

"SUNOHARA!"

Youhei jumped in his seat. "Yes!"

"Pray tell, what is so darn funny?"

"It's nothing, Sensei!"

The math teacher grunted loudly at Youhei's remark. "Well, you know what I would find funny? You coming up to the board and trying to solve this problem."

Sunohara reluctantly got up from his seat and dragged his feet up to the blackboard.

_It would be pretty funny seeing Sunohara trying to solve a Calculus equation, _Tomoya thought to himself.

Releasing a deep sigh, Tomoya looked up at the clock and realized it was finally break time. Sunohara hadn't said a word since his unfortunate encounter with the Calculus equation, and Tomoya was starting to get a bit worried.

He nudged Youhei in his ribs. "Hey, why are you do down? You've never cared this much about school before."

No response.

Tomoya nudged him again, this time with a bit more force. "Sunohara, why is your sister at our classroom door anyway? Did Mei say she'd come visit?"

'WHAT?!" Sunohara jumped up and glared expectantly at the door.

"Kidding."

Slumping back in his seat once again, Sunohara redirected his glare at Tomoya. "That wasn't funny."

Tomoya chuckled. "At least you're talking again. Anyway, mind telling me why you're so down? It was just a Calculus problem; it's not like you haven't flunked out in that area before."

Groaning, Sunohara responded. "That's not the point."

"Then what is?"

"We're supposed to be delinquents together, and now that you've gone all Mr. Smarty Pants on me," Sunohara chuckled a bit at his joke again (Tomoya just rolled his eyes), "it's no more fun. You know, the more the merrier type of deal."

Tomoya shrugged. "Hey, if you're that bummed out about it just ask Kotomi for some tutoring. It's free period now, why don't you go ask her to help you with English so you can be prepared for next period."

"Ah… I guess I'll have to if I don't want to be the only delinquent at this school… Mr. Smarty Pants." Sunohara walked off still laughing at his same joke.

Tomoya just rolled his eyes again.

A few minutes later Sunohara got up from his seat and slowly walked up to where Kotomi sat near the front of the room. He really wasn't the type of guy who asked help for things like school, so Youhei couldn't help but feel a bit apprehensive.

Once he was beside her desk, Sunohara tapped Kotomi on the shoulder. "Um, Kotomi-chan?"

Kotomi turned her head and looked up at Sunohara. "Hello, Youhei-kun. Did you need something?"

"Heh, well, I need some help with English and stuff… and Tomoya said you were a really great tutor, so do you think you could answer some of my questions before break is over?" Sunohara flashed Kotomi his best smile.

"T-Tomoya said I was a great tutor?"

Youhei shrugged. "Well, yeah. Why what's wrong-" He looked at the expression on Kotomi's face.

She was blushing.

A grin spread across Sunohara's face. "You like Tomoya don't you?"

Kotomi jumped in her seat. "W-what?!"

"It's okay, it's okay. It is pretty obvious if you think about it, but don't worry, I won't say a word." Sunohara gave her a thumbs up. "Hey, if you help me out a bit, I'll give you some advice on winning his heart! I am his best friend after all."

"Really…?"

"Yeah!"

Kotomi couldn't control herself. She stood up and gave Sunohara a tight hug. "Thanks Youhei-kun!"

Patting her lightly on the pack, Sunohara spoke up after a few awkward seconds locked in Kotomi's arms. "Y-yeah, no problem… so… do you think you could help me with English now?"

Leaning back in his chair, Tomoya let his thoughts drift off to the events that occurred the day before. He was still really curious about who Kotomi's crush could be.

_It's probably someone really smart, _Tomoya thought to himself, still leaning back in his chair. _That means it probably couldn't ever be me…_

Tomoya shook his head back and forth. _Geez, what am I thinking! That doesn't really matter in the first place._

Placing his chair back on the ground Tomoya looked over towards Kotomi's desk to see if she had accepted to help Sunohara. What he saw almost caused him to fall off his chair.

Kotomi was hugging Sunohara in a tight embrace.

Tomoya's thoughts began to whirl. _She couldn't like Sunohara… could she?! _He shook his head more vigorously this time. _No, that's stupid. She couldn't like him… yeah, that's right. Kotomi's probably just happy that Sunohara is trying hard in school now. They are friends, and she's been happier about lesser things… yeah, that must be it._

Satisfied with his logic, Tomoya tipped back his chair once again and waited for the next period it begin. Still, in the back of his mind he couldn't help but wonder if Kotomi really did like Youhei or not.

He also wouldn't admit that the image of Kotomi hugging Sunohara was really, really bugging him.

After their last class had ended, Tomoya hurriedly grabbed Sunohara by his collar and led him out of the classroom. He dragged him all the way into the bathroom before finally letting him go.

Sunohara rubbed the back of his neck. "Hey, I appreciate you bringing me here, but I don't really have to use the bathroom right now."

"Do you know who Kotomi likes?"

"W-what?"

"Do you know who Kotomi likes?!"

Sunohara looked at Tomoya questioningly. "Well, yeah, it's pretty obvious isn't it? Even if I didn't tell you who it was you'd probably figure it out anyway."

Tomoya eyes widened. "You mean she actually likes yo-"

Youhei waved Tomoya off. "Yeah, yeah, that's it. Well, I actually do have to use the bathroom now, so if you don't have to go yourself, wait for me outside."

"Yeah… okay…" Slumping his shoulders, Tomoya opened the doorway to the bathroom and led himself outside. Pressing his face against the glass window outside, Tomoya couldn't believe what he had just discovered.

…

…

…

_Kotomi likes Sunohara._

**Author's Notes: **Ahh! Sorry this update took so long! I did say it would come in two to three days but it took me a while to get the creative juices flowing. Just the day before, a lighting bolt of inspiration came to me, and I decided that a little misunderstanding via Sunohara Youhei was just what the author ordered!

Lo and behold, I come to view a new review for my story basically telling me the exact same thing!

Aquatic-Idealist, I hope you don't mind me picking at Sunohara too much, but I really do like him!

As always, please enjoy, and remember to read and review!

Thanks bunches

kama


End file.
